


you saved me

by therennovels



Series: five x reader one shots [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five x reader - Freeform, I dont know how to work ao3 help, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, five hargreeves - Freeform, piss on the floor and stay lowercase, pls just follow me on Tumblr @ thetrashcannot, the tags are always funny to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therennovels/pseuds/therennovels
Summary: this was a request on my tumblr from a prompt list (@ thetrashcannot for requests)17: “I’m pretty sure she’s my soulmate”18: “You come here often?” “Well considering I work here, yes.”15: “You saved me.”context: surprise i made it a soulmate au; when you turn 10 your given a notebook in which you can write back and forth with your soulmate. they’re 13 when this starts. he still gets stuck in the apocalypse but when he comes back he comes back and he’s physically the same age as you and the academy kids (which is 30 in 2019.) yes i gave her healing powers again. back off.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: five x reader one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196372
Kudos: 4





	you saved me

You didn’t know who they were or how they found you but you did know one thing, they wanted to hurt you. You had just gotten dropped off at your bus stop and there were two men in suits standing near by staring at you and following you as you walked away. You started running, no clue where you were going until you found an empty alleyway with a dumpster you knew you could hide behind. This is when he saw you.

He was sitting on his fire escape trying to get some peace and quiet away from his family after a long day of training. He only perks up when he sees you run down the alley, frantically looking behind you and finding a spot behind the dumpster to hide. He knows something is up so he decided to investigate. He blinks down in front of you, scaring you so much you jump back and hit your head on the dumpster.

“Who are-“ he cuts you off by putting his hand over your mouth and putting a finger to his lips, instructing you to stay quiet

You hear the two men stop for a moment at the entrance of the alley and you mentally prepare for them to catch you there. They make the turn and you hear their footsteps getting closer and closer. When they finally see you, they waste no time, they pull out their guns and fire. The mystery boy jumps in front of you and you brace yourself for the shot when all of the sudden nothing comes. You feel a wobbly feeling and end up in an unfamiliar bedroom. Naturally you assumed you were dead.

You look around, trying to get acquainted to your new surrounds meanwhile trying to process what the hell just happened. You look over and you see the boy on the floor, clutching his side. So clearly you weren’t dead and now you had a different problem on your hands.

You make your way over to the boy, taking off his jacket and vest, much to his protest. You start unbuttoning his shirt and he grabs your wrist.

“If you don’t let me do this you’re going to die” He looks at you and drops his defense.

You place a hand on his side, covering the wound and take a deep breath. Preparing yourself for the pain to come. You know your powers are working the weaker you get. As soon as the wound closes, you throw yourself down, trying to keep your composure with the pain. You’re finally able to catch your breath. Crossing your arms across your stomach so it doesn’t look suspicious that all of the sudden you are now clutching your side. The boy stares at you, stunned.

“How did you do that.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re safe now, you’ll be okay” You try to stand up but as soon as you try your side sends a shot of pain through your body and forces you to the floor again

“Who are you?”

You look at him, you don’t know this boy but he just saved your life, and in return you saved his. That was fair enough, right? He didn’t need to know anything else. You try to change the subject.

“You saved me.” You look at him, trying to look as sincere as possible.

“Did I really?” He prods. You cock your head, acting like you had no idea what he was talking about. He grabs your wrists and pulls your arms away from your stomach, revealing the blood dripping down your side. He looks up at you.

“It’s not going to kill me. It hurts, sure, but it won’t kill me, it can’t.”

He looks you dead in the eye, with the gaze of someone who isn’t messing around

“Who are you, who were those men, and how did you do that.” He points to your side.

“My name is yn. I have no idea who those men were and I have the power to heal anyone by taking their wounds onto my body. It never kills me, just hurts like hell.” You stand up still clutching your side “Do you possibly have like a towel? I’d prefer not to bleed all over your floor.”

With that the boy is gone in a flash of blue and returns two seconds later with a first aid kit. You initially weren’t going to let him touch you, then you remembered he took a bullet for you without even knowing who you were. That thought softened you enough to let him nurse you.

He gestures for you to sit on his bed. You comply and you lift up your shirt, just enough so that he could see the wound. He sits down next to you and begins his work. He doesn’t look up from it until was completely finished. He was so gentle surprisingly, every touch he laid on you was fully out of respect and care.

“You aren’t safe with those men still out there.” He finally looks up to meet your gaze. “You need to stay here for the night”

“Whoa I don’t even know your name and you expect me to sleep in your house. Who even are you?”

“Five, my name is Five. I just took a bullet for you without knowing your name so I think you owe me some trust.”

“Five? Like the number?” Before you even finish that sentence he sighs, obviously it’s something he’s heard lots before. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone then” You look at him and he turns around.

You start to sit down, trying to settle yourself on the floor for the night and he just looks at you.

“You have a bullet wound. I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.” He huffs, waiting for you to stand up.

“I’m not making you sleep on the floor in your own room.”

“Well since this is my room, you don’t get a say in that decision”

“but-“

“No.”

You roll your eyes, finally realizing you’re not going to win this fight. You cave and crawl into his bed.

That’s where you spend the night for the next few days. Hiding from his family while he trains. He finally opens up about who he is and who his family is. He explains everything about his power to you and you explain yours to him. You find out you we’re both born on the same day and this sends him over an edge you didn’t know was there.

“We need to get you home before my dad finds out about you. If he finds you here and finds out you have powers he’s not going to let you leave.” He looks at you to see you’re reaction and you’re frozen in confusion.

“I don’t understand why-“

“Because the man is a psychopath”

You look at him and he looks down, trying to find your backpack to hand to you.

“I’ll take you home.” You didn’t expect the hit of sadness in your chest that he brought with those words. You were finally starting to warm up to the mystery boy and now you might never see him again. You don’t really have a defense, he has saved your life twice now. You try to force your words out of your mouth but nothing comes so you just nod.

You stand up to put your backpack on and he’s standing by the window.

“Are you ready?”

“Sure..” He notices the disappointment in your voice but ignores it, thinking it has nothing to do with him. He takes your hand and blinks you back right to the steps of your house. Just as he was about to turn to leave you shouted

“I’m gonna miss you Five. Thank you for saving me.”

“Just, try stay out of trouble” he takes a step closer to you, pulls you in by your wrist and whispers in your ear “and don’t show anyone your powers, you don’t know how dangerous people can be when they’re power hungry.” You look at him with serious concern in your eyes but he can’t bring himself to look at you so he turns around and blinks away. You stood outside your door trying to process the past few days before you walk inside.

You get up to your room and drop you bag and the first thing you do is find your notebook and start writing. This was the one thing in your life you looked forward to more than anything else, talking with your soulmate. You told them everything about your life. You grab your pen and you’re about to start writing when you remember the warning Five gave you.

Don’t tell anyone about your powers.

What if your soulmate was someone who wanted to take advantage of that. They wouldn’t? Right? You were so torn up about it you decided to play it safe and leave it out. You decided if you ever actually met your soulmate you would tell them then. You finally start writing

“friend you would not believe the week i’ve had...”  
Little did you know, you were telling the very boy who spent the week with you, how it had been.

Five had mixed feelings about his journal. You were always so enthusiastic and you got so excited when he would reply. He didn’t want to hurt you, because technically you were soulmates, so he always wrote back, even if it was just short blurbs. Something to show you that he was listening. He was scared. You seemed so kind and gentle, like such a bright person. He knew that if he told you who he really was he would be dragging you into a life where you are constantly at risk and he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

When he was reading your re-telling of the previous week, leaving out some minor (and major) details, it finally clicked for him. He had met you, his soulmate, and he didn’t even know it. This sent him on a complete spiral. You were exactly how he thought you would be. Exactly how he thought you would look, kind, gentle, beautiful. He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to tell you he was your soulmate. You already knew how chaotic his life is and he couldn’t even fathom telling you the rest of the things his father put him through. Instead of thinking about it any further, he decided the best thing to do would be to ignore it, at least for a few days and maybe the words would come to him then. He knew this would break your heart but it was his only idea at the moment. He had to protect you.

So that’s what he did, he didn’t reply. And you didn’t hear from him. For 17 years.

The days started to go by, no response. You knew your soulmate wasn’t the most responsive person but they still tried to reply at least with something. But there you were, waiting. Days, weeks, nothing. You didn’t even include the worst parts of that week so it’s not like you could’ve scared them away. Then your mind started to spiral somewhere else. What if something had happened to them before you could ever meet them? This thought breaks your heart, and for a few days, you don’t write anything at all.

Then, you finally remembered something, even if they never responded, you still found solace in the writing. So you kept writing, you wrote about everything that happened, not holding back anymore because you had nothing to lose. They had stopped writing anyways. So, every night before bed you wrote about your days. You figure you went through at least 10 journals but you didn’t care. It felt, right. You couldn’t explain it, it felt like they were going to come back one day and maybe then they would read everything and realize they loved your stories. That thought alone kept you writing.

Some days were easier than others. You felt really isolated some days and others you couldn’t care less. As you grew up, you never left your town. You were nervous about putting yourself in any sort of spotlight so as to not have those men come after you again. You went to the community college in your town just to get your degree. You stuck around your house to take care of your mom when she got really sick and once she passed you picked up some extra work at Griddy’s just to keep the lights on. You still were holding out that one day things would change for you and you would be able to leave this town behind and start over. Funnily enough, that day came sooner than you thought.

You showed up to work and it was no different than any other day. You threw on your apron and your best customer service voice and got to work. Your job isn’t that hard or interesting so you’re able to zone out, that is until a particularly handsome boy walked through the door. You thought he looked familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on where you knew him from. He did however look you up and down and proceed to stare at you the entire time he was there. He only ordered a black coffee and left. Odd, you couldn’t help but think.

Unbeknownst to you, the boy was staring at you because he was trying to come up with the right words to say to you. What do you say to your soulmate who doesn’t know you’re their soulmate and hasn’t seen you in 17 years. For the first time since he’s been back, he’s at a loss for words. He finally caves and agrees that he only has one option if he wants to have things go right with you. He needs his siblings help. He takes a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the chaos that is about to ensue and blinks back to the academy. When he gets back he goes up to Klaus’ room and knocks on the door.

“Brother! what is up, what do you need with me?”

“I need to ask you something but if you’re going to make a big deal out of it I’m going to go to Allison.” Klaus turns his head in question.

“Alright, ask away” Klaus proceeds to cross his legs on his bed and put his hands under his chin to hold up his face to make it look like he was listening.

“There’s this girl-“ Before Five could even finish the statement Klaus has leaped off the bed and is jumping up and down clapping

“Our little psycho is in love! Oh I knew it I could totally tell since you came back you’ve been acting all weird I knew something was up! Alright brother what do you need-“

“Lay off okay its not that big a deal.” Five is already regretting his decision of coming to Klaus. “It’s just, I’m pretty sure she’s my soulmate, and I have no idea what to say to her”

“You’re soulmate? Well just show me your journals then it should be easy!”

“Well, that’s the problem.” Klaus looks at him confused and Five gestures for him to follow him upstairs.

They both walk upstairs into his room and are immediately confronted with about 10 journals scattered across Five’s bed.

“It’s 17 years worth of journals, I’ve read every one. She never stopped writing even though I stopped responding.” Five doesn’t look up from the floor while Klaus walks into the room and goes to pick up a journal but Five slaps it out of his hand.

“Hey what was that! I’m just trying to help you, ya know” Five glares at him

“Those are private” Klaus stares at him and proceeds to sit down on his bed.

“Do you know where she lives?”

“She lives down the street, she works at Griddy’s”

“Then its simple! You just go to Griddy’s and tell her you’re her soulmate. If she’s this hopelessly in love with you” He gestures to the journals “She would be thrilled to meet you”

“It’s not that simple Klaus. I’ve met her before.” Klaus is struck by confusion once more. Five proceeds to explain the events of your first meeting, your powers and the way that he left things with you.

“Jeez bro I didn’t realize that it was that complicated. Hey but the good news is I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you again, considering you saved her life and all.”

“But what the hell do I say to her, it’s not like I can walk in and be like “Hey I saved your life 17 years ago and ps were soulmates” it’s not that easy”

Klaus thinks for a moment.

“Here, go to Griddy’s right before she gets off, once you see her walking out stop her and try to play it cool, ask her how long she’s worked there-“ Five is about the interrupt him but Klaus stops him “I don’t care if you already know, its called small talk mi hermano, flatter her! Then explain that she looks familiar, maybe she’ll remember you if you do!”

Five puts his head in his hands and tries to take a deep breath.

“The man needs some space, alright. I’ll leave you alone brother but you know you can come to me if you need more assistance. I am something of a love expert!” Klaus mumbles something under his breath as he walks out which Five assumes was just a dig at whatever ghost was mocking him at the moment. He sighs and throws himself down on the bed. It was gonna be a long night for him.

He’s standing outside of Griddy’s, he knew what he had to do. He didn’t understand how he could survive 45 years in the apocalypse, yet still get nervous when he has to talk to a pretty girl, and pretty was an understatement. The last time he saw you, you were 13. Now you’re 30 and the most stunning woman he thinks he’s ever laid eyes on. The way you grew into your features was so mesmerizing to him, he could get lost in your body. He realized that he was standing awkwardly outside of the diner so he takes a breath and walks inside. You smile at him as he takes his seat at the counter. You meet him with a cup of coffee prepared.

“I just assumed” You smiled. Any type of plan he had built in his head simply melted when you spoke to him, he sat there stunned by your beauty and your mannerism, everything about you simply brought him to his knees. He was going to say something completely different but the only thing that he could muster out of his mouth is

“You come here often?” He recognizes what he said and instantly cringes

“Well considering that I work here? Yes.” You laugh, seeing the shyness in the boy’s eyes was refreshing. Much nicer than all of the nasty men you usually serve. You look at him struggling for words so you place your hand on his hand and he looks up at you.

“Listen, I get off in about 10 minutes, you seem really familiar to me so how about you walk me to my car and we can figure out why that is, hm?” You look at him with the most sincerest look you can muster. He gives a weak nod and you laugh again, letting him finish his coffee in peace while you go clock out.

You come out of the back with your hair down and throw the apron behind the counter and meet him on the other side. All he can do is stare so you figured you would poke a little fun.

“You know staring is rude” He instantly looks away and begins to stutter an excuse and you can’t help but laugh.

“I’m kidding coffee boy, you’re really easy to fluster.” He smiles at you and he looks so sweet. He gets up and offers you his arm, like an old man. You were gonna laugh at him but the gesture was sweet and guys nowadays don’t come like this so you weren’t about to pass this up. He walks you to your car and once you get there he grabs your hand.

“Listen if I don’t get this out now I never will,” He says without looking up from the ground “17 years ago, you almost got shot in any alleyway but you didn’t because someone took the bullet for you, right yn?” At the sound of your name you perk up, suddenly the pieces are coming together

“How did yo-“ Then it hits you “Five” He locks eyes with you and nods. You throw you hands around his neck and envelop him in a huge hug. After 45 years alone, he didn’t realize how desperate he was for touch until now. He squeezed you tight, never wanting this moment to ever end. You finally break away from him, much to his disappointment.

“Five how did you know where to find me, you haven’t spoken to me in 17 years?”

“It’s a long story and I know I can’t explain it right, but I have something to show you that might help.” He extends his hand and you look at him for a moment before taking it because you know, well, what happens next.

In a flash you both stand outside his bedroom door, the very bedroom that protected you all those years ago, you look at him.

“Five what are we doing here?”

“Just trust me okay.” He opens the door to reveal all the journals on the bed.

“What-“ He opens one and holds it up to you and instantly you recognize the handwriting. Yours. You gasp.

“Five, does that mean?”

“Yes. You’re my soulmate.” You throw your arms around him again, this time there are tears on your face and you just let them fall on his shoulder. For 17 years you wrote with no response, finally you knew why. When he first came back and found all the journals, this man cried. Legitimately, cried, which was something he didn’t even think he was capable of. After 45 years alone and then another 3 as an assassin, the thought of someone being able to love him despite all of that was simply not in the cards for him he thought. But after reading every thing you had written him he knew you were his soulmate for a reason. You would never leave him, you were going to love him forever. After what seems like years, yet still feeling too short. You broke apart. You still held your hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, tears still on your face

“Where did you go Five?” Your voice cracked in the middle and he took his hand to wipe away the tears on your face.

“That’s a story for another time okay, I promise I’ll tell you love but right now, I just need a good sleep” He cups your face and then moves to put the journals on his desk. He crawls into his bed and you meet him on the other side. You find your place in his arms and nothing else in the world had ever made you feel more at peace than that man did then. You had found your home, and you were never going to let him go. He couldn’t imagine life without you now. In that moment, everything was alright, he knew what was coming but now that he had you by his side, he knew he could face anything.


End file.
